


gather ye rosebuds

by Riana1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three little roses all in a row<br/>wolves at their heels where ever they go<br/>see them south, see them go north<br/>summer is coming, so they go forth.</p><p>Sansa and her daughters in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The girls are Rose, Lily, and Bryony in order.

Sansa dreamed of knights bearing flowers in her youth. 

Crowns, shining kings, and graceful ladies all in a row-- she prefers the truths Willas gives her now. Daisy chains, sweet kisses, and puppies underfoot everywhere; Garlan, confound him, gave Rose one of the newly weaned pups and the rest of the girls demanded their own. No slippers were safe, Sansa mused, watching Willas lift little Bryony up, but her dreams were: a knight bearing her flowers. 

Her sweet, muddy flowers, she sighs, towel out.


	2. Chapter 2

Willas wonders about Lily at times. 

Her fancies make her a favorite storyteller but she is so solemn that Willas worries if her Hightower blood might run deeper than her sisters. She escapes to the ravenry and sits chatting with the birds when she should be at her lessons. She is so earnest when explains,no poppa, she had to talk to her uncle Bran who is sometimes a tree but has to be a bird to reach her here-- uncle Rickon is coming home on a bear. 

The letter comes- the Mormonts found Rickon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Starks live, some of them just can't come home.

Willas finds his wife and youngest in the drawing room; Sansa rocking a squirming Bryony in her lap, a small sword and open basket by her side. He raises his voice to ask why she is crying when the yips from the basket cut him short. 

Willas thinks first of his brother, then of his lessons, and finally of stories his wife spoke wistfully after the girls were born. He has been around hounds all his life, but Willas knows, pulling a pup by her cuff, a wolf when he sees one.


	4. Chapter 4

Rickon knows his sister, how can he not, though Lyanna has to watch his tongue for him (Sansa, sister, no matter how mother marches out of his mouth when he sees her). 

Her three little roses, dainty, bedecked in ribbons, don’t feel real to him until he finds them with Shaggydog, or rather Shaggydog tied up with ribbon and three little girls on his back, direwolf pups rambling at his feet. 

Rickon knows them then— though he is still working that /husband/.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommen looks down at his nieces and back at the swirl of romping pups, hound and wolf, alike. Margaery will forgive him, he decides, what are three more kittens in the house after all. 

She can’t blame him in all truth— she made the suggestion forgetting the girl’s Stark blood. Tommen brighten, now he had an excuse to expand the cattery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The far future- the Starks and Tullys are gone, but Sansa's daughters are not-- roses rise up in spring no matter how long the winter.

Her mother gives her winter roses so she can plant a garden and not be homesick but watching the Lady of Highgarden linger over her sister's cloak of red and blue and her own of gray and white-- home is the one gift her father failed to give her mother, but one her daughters can.

No matter how much she hates the cold. 

Lily closes her eyes and watches the shadows of ravens and weirwoods play on the inside of her eyelids. Northward, homeward she has winter buried in her bones, but Lily privately loves the fact her Eddie more a bear than a wolf. Much more to keep her warm at night.

(my one true north, he will whisper in her ear and kiss across her body, this truth she dreams and her dreams always come true.)


End file.
